


what you feel inside (is being shared by someone else)

by lunasasylum



Series: these mistakes will be made (i promise i'll keep you safe) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Napping, Veronica drools, and Jughead thinks it's cute, they hate sleeping alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: // "Veronica, you drooled. All over the front of my shirt." Jughead deadpans, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.// or Veronica & Jughead start sleeping together.





	what you feel inside (is being shared by someone else)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this because it's actually 2 in the morning right now, and I seriously did write this instead of sleeping.
> 
> Guys, Jeronica is my lifestyle and I am here for this ship.

The first time Veronica fell asleep on Jughead, it was an accident. They were cuddled up on his couch, both trying to stay awake even though they'd already been up for over 24 hours. Finishing their respective papers for AP Lit turned into chasing leads on the Black Hood, which turned into 7 in the morning before they realized it. Hastily showering, Veronica and Jughead rode into school together with no sleep. After dragging themselves through the day, Veronica had gone back to Jughead's trailer, deciding to spend sometime with him before she went home. 

She had literally been in the middle of a sentence when she trailed off and gone silent. Jughead looked down, almost half gone, and noticed her eyes shut and her mouth still slightly open.

Their relationship was very well established, but they were still pushing into the physical comfort stage, cautiously. But, this pushed them into something else. 

That night Veronica fell asleep on his couch and woke up fisting the blanket on his bed. Alone. Crawling out of his bed, Veronica blearily stumbled out of the room to find Jughead still sleeping on the couch. Almost like he knew she had woken up, Jughead slowly opened his eyes, met with a slightly distressed Veronica.

"I woke up without you." Her voice was so small, he could barely hear her. "I don't like that."

And that was that.

Regardless of where they fell asleep, they stayed asleep together. Jughead didn't leave and Veronica stopped gripping the bottom of his shirt, no longer plagued by the fear that he'd be gone when she opened her eyes.

This eventually lead to Jughead recognizing her patterns. He knew when Veronica was on the verge of falling asleep even if she didn't look tired, he knew when she needed to go to sleep even when she refused to, he even knew which of his shirts were her favorite to go to sleep in. And Veronica picked up a few things too. She knew that Jughead fell asleep faster when she ran her fingers through his hair, he liked sleeping in her lap while she read, and preferred when sleeping right after they both showered.

Jughead and Veronica's relationship was difficult to understand. They didn't fight, but they did argue, and regardless, they never went to bed in the middle of one. Even if she had clean clothes, if she so decided, Veronica would go to school in one of Jughead's shirts. His fingers tapped on the inside of her wrist instead of properly holding her hand. 

And they napped. Together. All the time.

Their friends invited them out constantly, to movies and shopping, pretty much any group activity. But when they both really needed it, they declined, favoring a nap in Jughead's bed instead.

Once, while hanging out with Archie and Betty, Veronica leaned over and fell asleep on Jughead's shoulder. An oddly protective feeling washed over him, and he allowed her to curl around him, and continued talking to Archie and Betty. Her hair draped over her face, and he shifted so her neck wouldn't hurt when she woke up.

It got to the point where, when they started talking about it, the conversation wasn't awkward.

"I did not!" Veronica exclaims, lightly kicking Jughead in the shin under the table at Pop's. "You're such a liar."

"Veronica, you drooled. All over my shirt." Jughead deadpans, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. 

Covering her face with her hands, Veronica murmured, "Shut up, Jones." Stuffing another fry in her mouth, Veronica fake scowls as Jughead laughs at her.

"It's adorable." He says, looking up from his laptop. "You're always so...composed. And then you do this one thing that's like the most 'un-Veronica' thing ever."

Rolling her eyes, she sticks her tongue out and continues reading.

One night, Veronica waits at his trailer, while Jughead stays out. He doesn't get home until nearly 3 in the morning, and is surprised to find Veronica sitting up in his bed, in his shirt.

Shrugging off his Serpent jacket, Jughead quickly showers and comes to bed. When he climbs in Veronica immediately rolls into him, laying her head on his chest.

"I can't," Clearing her throat, Veronica starts again, trying to keep her voice steady. "I don't think I can sleep when you're not here."

The statement is the closest they've gotten to 'I love you' in all 7 months of their relationship.

Jughead hears it and Veronica cringes at the vulnerability of the moment.

"Then I'll always be here." He answers simply, kissing the top of her forehead, and allowing her to shift her legs between his.

_I'll always be here._

 


End file.
